The present invention generally relates to user interfaces and, more particularly, to a user interface for a hand-held video device.
In a television system conforming to the Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB-T) Standard found in Europe (e.g., see ETSI EN 300 744 and other associated documents) interactive applications may be present. In this regard, a remote control for a digital television (DTV) typically comprises a set of navigation keys and a set of function keys. The set of navigation keys, or buttons, are used to traverse an electronic programming guide (EPG) and/or a menu tree displayed on the DTV by, for example, moving a pointer in a direction, and typically comprises five buttons representing such common operations as “up”, “down”, “right”, “left” and “select”. In comparison, the function keys are used for the interactive application and typically comprise at least four buttons, each button associated with a particular color. For example, one button is colored red, another green, a third blue and the fourth yellow. (It should be noted that a fifth button is reserved for future use and is denoted by the color purple.) As such, the interactive application may provide “soft labels” on the picture displayed on the DTV, each label textually describing a different function and having one of the four colors. For example, an interactive application may cause to be displayed a soft label with the text “go back” and having a red background. A user would then know that pressing the red-colored function key on the remote control would correspond to performing the “go back function” for the interactive application.